Trunks Saw Mommy Kissing a So-Called Santa!
by animegurl3
Summary: Roshi has a plan this Christmas. You've all heard the Christmas Carol 'I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus', so that will give you a hint. I'm not that good at humor yet, so I hope you like it! Please R&R!!


I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Trunks Saw Mommy Kissing a So-Called Santa!  
  
  
  
Part 1: A Christmas Eve Turkey  
  
It's December 24, one day before Christmas and everyone is preparing for the favorite holiday. People are around singing carols, kids are jumping eagerly for there toys and waiting of the arrival of the famous Santa Claus on midnight of Christmas Eve. But we can all just imagine what is going on in the Briefs' home......  
  
"Hey mom, can I go over to Goten's house?"  
  
Eight year-old Trunks was eagerly happy since he new it almost is time for Christmas. All the presents and all the family and friend gatherings, especially with his best friend Goten. They really loved to go outside and enjoy themselves in the winter weather.  
  
"Sure hun, just be careful."  
  
Trunks gave his usual big joyful smile.  
  
"You're the best mom, later!"  
  
He rushed out the door and flew high. He was long gone, leaving a cool breeze he left blowing on Bulma. Bulma shivered to the cool wind, and she rushed over to close the door.  
  
~Man, why does Trunks do that, it's been so cold! He should be more careful!~  
  
Bulma sighed to herself.  
  
~Oh well, that's my boy!~  
  
As she went to go to the kitchen to grab some hot cocoa, there was Vegeta. Arms crossed and had that famous 'where-the-hell-have-you been' look. She could only imagine what he wanted. Probably broke that damn gravity machine again or probably is just hungry.  
  
"Woman, where is all the food? I'm hungry!"  
  
She looked at him confused. She thought to herself that she had just went shopping this morning. She rushed over to the fridge. She had just remembered that she had a roast turkey she wanted to serve for dinner on tonight!  
  
~Please told me he didn't eat the turkey, please...~  
  
As she swung opened the fridge door, she stood there. Jaw hanging and staring in complete shock. She turned over to Vegeta.  
  
"By Kami, you didn't eat the turkey! It's a miracle!"  
  
For once, the sayai-jin that had a bottomless pit for an appetite didn't eat the turkey. She was sitting their, wondering why. It was a first.  
  
"Wow Vegeta, I'm impressed. For a sayai-jin the eats anything he puts his eyes upon, I'm shocked."  
  
Vegeta gave his usual smirk. Bulma was about to turn and walk away until Vegeta suddenly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Is there something else you want?"  
  
All Vegeta did was point up. As she looked up, to her surprise, hanging from the ceiling was a mistletoe. She looked back at him, and he just keeps staring at her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He followed along and kissed her back. As they parted all Bulma could do was smile.  
  
"You know......Bulma, we should this mistletoe business more often."  
  
She lightly smacked his arm and whispered to him, "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
  
  
Part 2: Trunks, are you ready for Santa?  
  
"Mom, I'm back!"  
  
Trunks rubs off some of the snow off his boots and shoulder and steps inside.  
  
"Good, you don't want to miss Santa coming on in now do you?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Bulma just chuckled and returned cooking Christmas dinner. Trunks could wait till Santa came. He always wanted his own Amusement Park and ride all the rides he could, but he knows Santa couldn't bring that. He could only wonder what Santa what give him.  
  
~Hmm.......I wonder.....~  
  
"Boys! Dinner is ready!"  
  
Once both Trunks and Vegeta heard the word 'dinner' run through the ears, the rushed over, picking up a knife and fork along the away, and quickly sat on the chairs. They were anticipating a very grand dinner tonight. She had made so much food it was like a buffet restaurant. All the food looked go for the two sayai-jins.  
  
"Okay, eat up you two, Merry Christmas!"  
  
With great anticipation, they grabbed whatever they could and were stuffing the faces. They joy ran on their faces when they took their first bite. They had never tasted something so good.  
  
After dinner.......  
  
Everyone was pleased with their meals.  
  
"I must say Bulma, you really have outdone yourself."  
  
"Yeah mom, that was delicious."  
  
All that food made everyone tired.  
  
"Well I suppose we should be going to bed, it's getting late."  
  
"But mom.......I want to see Santa!"  
  
"You'll have to stay up really wait, are you willing to do that?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head.  
  
"Well......okay, but make sure he doesn't see you."  
  
"I won't mom!"  
  
Trunks was running, hopping up and down the halls. So excited.  
  
He started running down the halls, "I'm going to meet Santa! I'm going to meet Santa! I'm going to meet Santa! Woohoo!"  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Out far by Kame House.......  
  
"Perfect, all the babes will be kissing me all night. He he he he."  
  
None other than Master Roshi had a plan, to disguise himself up as Santa and get some kisses from some lovely ladies. He it was mischievous, but he'd do anything to get his hands on a lovely lady.  
  
  
  
Part 3: I saw mommy kissing a so-called Santa!  
  
It was 11:57 PM, and Bulma wasn't able to rest. Maybe she is just really happy. I mean is with her family after all and hasn't had one verbal spar or fight yet. She went downstairs to get some coffee. All of a sudden she heard some steady footsteps from above.  
  
~What in the world, is that Santa?~  
  
And out of the chimney came Santa (Master Roshi), a little dirty from the ashes remaining for the fireplace.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho......"  
  
Trunks heard it, he try to race slowly and softly down their stairs. It's Santa!  
  
Bulma tried to creep away and not get him to notice her. She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and turned around. She gave out a little scream because Santa was right behind her. She turned around and saw him looking up, a mistletoe.  
  
~Great, I have to kiss Santa. I don't want to get near that old bag.~  
  
Trunks stood there for awhile, thinking what his mom was doing.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Santa (Master Roshi) gave her a sly smile and gave a little chuckle, grabbed her and starting kissing her.  
  
Trunks just sat there, Santa was kissing his mom!  
  
~Dad is going to be real mad......~  
  
Bulma had tried to struggle from his arms, but she couldn't.  
  
~Damnit, who the hell does this guy thinks he is!~  
  
Trunks paced to Vegeta's room and pushed him back and forth.  
  
"DAD, WAKE UP!"  
  
He started grunting.  
  
"This better be good, boy......."  
  
"It's mom, Santa is kissing her! Come look!"  
  
He grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him down the stairs. He pointed at Santa.  
  
"That baka, how dare he touch my mate!"  
  
Vegeta flew over and tapped him on the shoulder. Santa let go of Bulma and turned. Face all red and he was all in a happy mood.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho......"  
  
Master Roshi knew now this wasn't good. He saw Vegeta, and he was really enraged, what nerve he had. Touching Bulma like that. He grabbed his beard and used force to bring him closer. But to his suprise, the beard fell off.  
  
~ What in the world?! ~  
  
"Oh sh........"  
  
"Master Roshi?!"  
  
Bulma strutted herself up. She was fumed with anger.  
  
"You old bastard! How dare you kiss me like that, you better get out of my house, NOW!"  
  
He was about to rush as fast as he could, until Vegeta grabbed his outfit.  
  
"Old man, you're a real fool for touching my mate, now you're going to pay!"  
  
He ran after Master Roshi. He was pleading not kill him, but Vegeta was enjoying every moment. He was throwing ki balls at him and he was jumping in fear and........for his own safety. What better, then early Christmas morning watching Vegeta scaring the hell out of Master Roshi. Bulma couldn't help but give a little grin. Now she was laughing hysterically.  
  
~ Serves him right !~  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Trunks stood there, giving a dumbfounded look. He just put his hand to his face.  
  
~ Daddy is chasing that stupid man, Mom is laughing, and I don't get where Santa is ~  
  
Trunks let out a sigh. He could only imagine what next year was going to be like.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Like it? I'm not really good with humor yet -_-''. I hope you liked it......I tried. Please Read and Review!!!  
  
AnimeGurl 


End file.
